goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuusaku Hanazawa
Second Lieutenant Yuusaku Hanazawa (花沢勇作少尉, Hanazawa Yūsaku Shōi) was the Second Lieutenant of the 7th Division and the son of Koujirou Hanazawa and his legal wife, thus making him Hyakunosuke Ogata's younger half-brother. Appearance Not much is seen of Hanazawa's face as his eyes are covered by his cap although he appears to have long eyelashes. Hanazawa wears the Imperial Japanese Army uniform which is unique from his comrades in that it is adorned with tassels from shoulder to waist. During the Russo-Japanese War, Hanazawa wore a regular Japanese Imperial Army uniform as well as a trenchcoat that he would put on when he is not fighting. He also carries a saber on the left side of his body. Personality Due to growing up as the only legitimate child of his father, Hanazawa has always wanted an older brother and as a result would always follow his elder half-brother Ogata around with a carefree smile, causing him to get scolded by his brother over his "lack of discipline". Despite this, Hanazawa has shown himself to be a courageous and charismatic leader, as seen when he empowers his fellow soldiers to keep fighting. Hanazawa has a very strong sense of justice which Tsurumi attributes to him coming from a noble bloodline. As such Hanazawa has never been with a woman and even declines his brother's offer to sleep with one. Hanazawa also refuses to kill anyone, saying that doing so would only give him feelings of guilt. He also appears to be uncomfortable around dead bodies laying around. Background Hanazawa was born as the legitimate son of Lieutenant General Koujirou Hanazawa and his legal wife. Growing up, he had always wanted an older brother and was overjoyed when his older half-brother Hyakunosuke Ogata enlisted into the 7th Division. He would always follow Ogata around, calling him "older brother" with a carefree smile on his face. One day, Ogata invites Hanazawa to go somewhere with him, which Hanazawa expresses joy about since he had thought Ogata was avoiding him. Ogata then brings Hanazawa to a brothel to drink and spend time with several women, which clearly made Hanazawa feel uncomfortable about. Ogata speaks to Hanazawa about his duty as a flag bearer and that he is a virgin. Promising to keep it a secret, he offers Hanazawa to sleep with the prostitutes under the guise of brotherly bonding. However Hanazawa declines and is promptly escorted out the back of the building. During the Russo-Japanese War, Hanazawa and his platoon were sent to fight in the Battle of Port Arthur where Hanazawa bravely led the army against the Russians, which earned him the admiration of his fellow soldiers. One night, Hanazawa was called out by Ogata and led to a Russian prisoner of war that had been tied up. Ogata asked Hanazawa if he had killed a single Russian soldier since they arrived in Port Arthur. He then demanded that Hanazawa kill the Russian, handing a blade to him but Hanazawa refuses and tells him that their father had told him not to kill anybody due to his important role as the flag bearer. Hanazawa also cites the feeling of guilt from the act of killing other people but Ogata says that no one truly feels guilt, and are only acting like they do, while being the same as him who feels no remorse. Hanazawa suddenly hugs Ogata, saying that he is not like that, and that it isn't right for there to be people who doesn't feel the slightest guilt over killing other human beings. Unbeknownst to Hanazawa, Ogata wasn't satisfied with his answer and during the the Batte of 203 Hill, he is shot and killed by Ogata. Legacy After the Russo-Japanese War had concluded, Ogata captures their father and tells him that he didn't kill Hanazawa because he had felt jealous of him or to make their father suffer, but in the hopes that he would turn his full attention to his other son that he had continually ignored. Though Hanazawa is long dead by the current storyline, Ogata hallucinates Hanazawa's ghost appearing to him when he suffers from a high fever. Nomenclature Hanazawa's name contains the words: (花) Flower, (沢) Swamp, (勇) Brave, and (作) Maker. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:7th Division Category:Deceased